


Suck the life out of you (through your dick)

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, I'm guessing you can see that the pwp tag is in all of my works, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: Javi has a new look. Sort of. Yuzu really likes it.





	Suck the life out of you (through your dick)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tomine).



> My beautiful rope bunny wife requested slutty Yuzu. I hope I delivered.  
> As always, written for the beautiful thots in Knife Shoes Appreciation Society (a figure skating Discord server). You're welcome to join!   
> https://discord.gg/cvr3pWh

They stumble into the hotel room, giggling and groping each other like a couple of horny teenagers. The doors have not even fully closed yet when Yuzu drops to his knees and pulls Javi’s cock out of his pants.

“Woah, Yuzu… ahhh. Why are you in such a h-hurry today? You were- oh yesss- you were so gropey today, even in front of Brian- Oh God,” Javi stutters out as Yuzu takes him in deep right away.

“Javi look so sexy today, I can’t resist. I need Javi to fuck me badly.”

“Yeah, I could tell-  _ Jeeesus, _ ” he moans as Yuzu slides him into the back of his throat and swallows, his mouth a hot wet cavern.

 

_ Javi arrives at the locker room just as Yuzu is about to leave. Yuzu stops dead in his tracks and stares at him, his burning gaze going up and down his body, as he flushes. Javi wondered if something was wrong. He had a new haircut, and he woke up late so he didn’t have time to comb his hair or shave. Maybe his neat Japanese boyfriend didn’t approve of his disheveled appearance. _

_ “What, do I have something on my face? Why are you starin-” _

_ He is abruptly cut off with a set of lips, seeming intent on bruising him with their ferocity. Yuzu’s tongue sweeps against his, and Javi’s knees almost buckle with the desperation he tastes on his tongue. They are both gasping when they break apart. _

_ “Well, good morning to you too, Yuzu.” _

_ With a smirk on his face, the Japanese skater walks out into the rink as if he didn’t just blow his mind. Javi looks down. Goddamit. _

 

After that, Yuzu had been groping him all throughout the day, sometimes not even bothering to be discreet. It seemed like he was constantly touching him, whether it was a brush of his fingers or squeezing his thigh. Javi decided that no practice Brian put him through would ever be as torturous as what Yuzu was doing to him. He was half-hard all day. Luckily he could blame adrenaline.

 

Now Yuzu is on the floor, seeming like his life goal is to suck the life out of Javi through his dick. Javi thinks he might be succeeding.  He bobs his head up and down, squeezing his lips even tighter around the head. His tongue flutters on the underside of the tip, then he takes him deep, swallowing a few times. A tiny voice at the very back of his mind that is not completely overtaken by pleasure wonders how his meek little Japanese boyfriend became a fucking sex god.

Yuzu moans, lips stretched tight around his cock. 

“You taste so good, Javi. I was hungry for you all day.” 

He delicately lick around the base of his cock like a kitten, then presses his tongue into the slit. Javi’s hips thrust forward of their own accord, and Yuzu opens his mouth obligingly and lets him fuck into his mouth.

Just when he’s about to come, Yuzu pulls off completely, and it takes everything in Javi not to cry from frustration.

Yuzu walks towards the bed and glances at him over his shoulder. 

“You need to save yourself for later.”

Javi watches as he lies down on the bed, spreading his legs apart as he coats his fingers in lube. Slowly, Yuzu presses his middle finger into himself, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling before forcing himself to watch Javi’s reaction. He moans lewdly, moving his finger in and out, then adds a second finger. The show is clearly affecting Javi, who is panting hard. His fingers crook towards his stomach, and he cries out in pleasure when they find his prostate. Javi thinks he makes a very pretty picture like this. Legs spread apart, sweaty and red, delicious little hole on display and his pretty cock hard and leaking. 

Yuzu pulls his fingers out, and crooks his finger in a come-hither motion. He bites his lip, looks up through his lashes, and asks in the most sultry way possible for Javi to “Fuck me? Fuck me hard, please?”

Hearing Yuzu using such dirty words turns Javi on more than he can bear. He roughly turns him over onto all fours and plunges his cock into him. They both cry out at the tight fit, and Javi wills away his orgasm that threatens to come too soon at the delicious clenching around his cock. He rubs his hand soothingly across Yuzu’s back until he finally relaxes then begins to thrust in and out slowly. He continues fucking into him gently and sweetly, pressing into him, laying kisses between his shoulder blades and down his spine. It’s been a while since they had a chance to make love, and Javi wants to savour it. Apparently, that’s not what Yuzu had in mind.

He cranes his neck around and looks at him with a slightly pissed-off face.

“What are you doing?”

Javi is confused. He is literally in Yuzuru’s asshole right now. He’s pretty sure he knows  _ exactly _ what he’s doing.

Yuzu rolls his eyes and sighs, then pierces him with the hungriest gaze Javi has ever seen.

“Are you not a man? I want you to fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow? Can’t you do that?”

Javi is stunned. Yuzu has always been a very affectionate boyfriend, and he loves kisses and cuddles and their love-making. Spanish romance is Javi’s specialty, and that’s what he’s been delivering all along. But now Yuzu has ignited his hot Spanish blood, and Javi is never one to back down from a challenge.

He smirks, and swings his hips forward, his cock hitting Yuzu’s prostate dead on. Yuzu wails loudly and shifts his hips back to chase that delicious sensation, his walls fluttering around Javi’s length. Javi sets an unforgiving pace, thrusting his cock into him over and over, his hips bruising Yuzu’s ass. 

The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, moaning, panting,  _ squelching,  _ and louder than all of this is Yuzu’s wailing. He is usually vocal during sex, but Javi thinks he’s never heard him like this. Completely out of control, screaming, crying mess. 

Yuzu reaches for one of his hands, and puts it into his hair. Right now, he’s too wrecked to be able to say anything, but Javi understands. He sinks his fingers into the black tresses and tugs hard, so that Yuzu’s head snaps back and he can see his face. He is drooling, mouth open wide as he screams, tear tracks on his face, pupils blown so that his eyes look completely black. Javi wishes he could take a picture because this is  _ art _ . 

He reaches down and tugs at Yuzu’s cock, thrusting as hard as he can and Yuzu cries out even louder, body clenching and spasming as he breaks apart in his orgasm. His beautiful reaction sends Javi tipping over the edge, and he sinks his teeth into Yuzu’s shoulder as his cock twitches inside of him, coating his walls thick with his seed. He thrusts through their orgasms, and then collapses on top of Yuzu, spent and totally satisfied. He pulls out and rolls over, then looks at Yuzu. Javi grins as he realizes he’s passed out.

“I think I’ll keep the stubble.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Javi's 'new look' was a piss-poor excuse for slutty Yuzu and mind-blowing sex. I'm not sorry.
> 
> This smut was written in public as well; I reaaallly shouldn't be making a habit out of this but apparently it's my thing now.


End file.
